Kind Of
by Solitary Shadows
Summary: Sora enjoys sleeping at two in the morning. Roxas enjoys calling Sora at two in the morning. Sora's too damn tired to answer, and Roxas' too damn horny to care. RoxasSora.


A/N: I. Just. Lost. A. Bet. And now I'm horrified and nervous on how to do this...hmm. I made a bet with a friend of mine, to see which one of us could eat a box of 24 Rice Crispies the fastest...goodness. She nearly drank those rectangular bars.

The loser had to write or draw a crack fanfiction/fanart on the winner's pairing choice. She demanded that I drew a Roxas/Sora smut picture, but I had to constantly remind her that my smut pictures would probably end up looking more amusing than erotic. So after convincing her that I was not going to draw two naked guys, she finally agreed that I could write a smut fanfiction.

I've never wrote anything like this before. I've also gave up on posting fanfiction, since I haven't posted anything here in the longest time. I'm actually really nervous while typing this, so bare with me, alright?

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, and my name is definetly not Square._

* * *

**Kind Of**

_Annoying._

The first word that Sora could mutter when he heard the obscure twinkling melody in his dreams was starting to become routine. He wanted to yell at it to shut up, to launch an annoying red head out of a cannon at it to shatter it to pieces. But he knew better than to wake up, because lately reality was just a bitch.

When the irritating tune continued to echo through his ear, his brows furrowed and his lips quivered into a frown. Still the brunette wouldn't open his eyes.

Fantasies were much, much better.

Before he could reach for the object pulling him out of his sleep, silence found his hand before it did. He smiled thankfully at the indisturbance of his dreams and quickly tried to slip back to slumber. He was much happier when things were quiet and serene.

Just like he would have been at the moment if it weren't for the familiar melody starting to play again. This time, however, his eyes shot open in irritation as a snarl escaped his syrup flavored lips. His right arm quickly flung over his eyes, covering the the miniscule amount of moonlight that shown on his face as his other arm thrashed around his night stand violently. It finally met a vibrating, blinking object that burned furiously in his hand. He peeked through his arm to find a bright screen flashing an array of letters at him.

It blinded Sora more than the moon did.

When he finally made out the word on the screen, he hurled the phone at the wall.

_Roxas._

Another growl escaped his throat as he heard the collision between his phone and his wall. Still, the sound of music box and twinkly twinklies continued to fill his room. It annoyed him to no end.

"Shut up, Roxas!" he yelled hoarsely, cringing at the dry feeling scratching at his throat.

But Roxas didn't feel like shutting up. Actually, Roxas felt like doing the exact opposite. Soon, Sora's ringtone became death's harmony as Sora could no longer take the vexatious sound. He threw off his covers and trudged himself over to the corner of his room, where he remembered aiming his phone at.

He didn't remember retrieving his phone. He didn't remember his hands blindly fumbling with the buttons, desperately searching for the answer button as he lazily found his way back to his bed. He didn't remember anything but the regret he felt when his thumb finally found the damn green key.

Sora answered.

"Roxas, shut up. Please." Sora mumbled. He threw himself back in bed and squinted his eyes shut. Sora awaited an answer from the blonde, but all the same wishing that the blonde wasn't there.

"What?" came the voice on the other end. The voice was filled with confusion and enthusiasm, and Sora wondered how one could feel such a way at two in the morning.

The brunette groaned at his eyes slowly opened. "Roxas. It's two. Shut up and go to sleep."

When Roxas didn't answer, Sora frowned.

"I _said_, its two. Go to bed, Roxas." Sora repeated, afraid that Roxas didn't hear him. The chances of that possibility was highly unlikely, because other than their voices, the only sound echoing through the atmospheres on both ends were the ticking of their clocks.

"Sora, stay up with me." came the blonde's answer, completely ignoring Sora's request.

"No."

Just as his thumb traced along his phone to the "end" button, a strange sound halted his fingers.

_Creak._

It wasn't just once that he heard the unusual noise, but it was a simultaneous pattern that increased in speed and volume as his clock ticked on. _Creak creak creak._

A brown eyebrow narrowed.

"Roxas, what was that?" Sora asked, perplexed. In most cases, usually at precisely two in the morning, Sora wouldn't have cared if Axel had somehow found his way to Roxas' second story window, slipped while trying to climb inside, and fell with a 'splat' on the blonde's front lawn...but there was something that followed the bizarre noises that woke Sora up completely. It was a small sound, almost inaudible, but it made Sora shudder.

A gasp.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked again, this time with slight amusement in his voice.

" 'm humping my bed." Roxas answered. His voice was muffled, as though his head was burried deep in his pillow. Which was, in all cases, true.

Sora had to bite back a laughter, but slightly failed. A low, soft chuckle escaped his throat instead. "You called me at two in the morning to tell me that you're shoving your penis into your bed?" Sora's left eyebrow raised in amusement, a small smile forming on the edge of his lips.

"Yeah."

"And can I ask why you're doing what you're doing?" A grin.

"I thought it would feel good."

Sora couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst into a fit of giggles, covering his free hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. "And does it?" Sora asked. He couldn't help it. He _had_ to ask.

"No." came the response. Roxas' voice was filled with disappointment and embarassment, but another small gasp escaped his lips as another _'creak'_ filled Sora's ear. It made Sora shudder again, but this time the tingling sensation traveled southward. He was about to argue back at the response, but his thoughts were cut off with what the blonde said next.

"I kind of wish that this bed was you, Sora."

Sora's brain died. His whole body died. He felt his hand slowly loosing grip on the phone, but he still remembered that breathing was a necessity. As if possessed, his other hand slowly traveled downwards from his mouth and stopped at his abdomen. It lingered there as Sora took in a breath.

"Oh yeah?" was all he could manage before the breath he was starting to let out caught in his throat.

"Yeah." Roxas breathed. His voice was soft, almost ashamed. But at that moment, Roxas was too damn horny to care. He had walked in on Riku and Kairi getting at it hard at Riku's place, and instead of doing what normal people would do and walk away casually, he stayed and watched in the corner. It wasn't his best idea, because it left him with a problem in his lower area that he didn't know how to fix properly.

Sora was his best friend. Sora always knew the answer to problems. Except, at the moment, Sora didn't know the answer to _this_ problem. It took moments before Sora could bring his body back to life.

It was only a few minutes later that he realized that it would have best if he never pushed that damn, green button.

_To be continued..._

* * *

I can't give a crap that today is AkuRoku day. I'm personally not a fan of the pairing, nor am I a big fan of SoRiku. I guess those big, popular Kingdom Hearts couples just don't really appeal to me. I support SoRoku 100, no matter how small the percentage of the fans are.

But anywho, just to be a nice spirit, Happy AkuRoku Day!

(Even though this is a SoRoku fanfiction)

See you next chapter!


End file.
